Ramen Tutor
by SullyR
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are both trying to do their homework and Naruto needs help. So Sasuke decides to tutor him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto Uzumaki or Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Title: you already know it, why else did you click it?—It's "Ramen Tutor."**

**Author: SullyR—hello~.**

**NOTE: As this Fanfic has the title saying TUTOR, yes, tutoring is involved. So, if you don't like "learning" please go away. Oh, and plus, there is somewhat yaoi, so . . . if you don't like, be tutored somewhere else.**

"Sasuke . . . I'm so bored." Naruto plopped himself over Sasuke's shoulder. He watched as the raven-haired teen wrote in his notebook the answers to their homework.

"Then do your homework," Sasuke said coolly. He lifted his shoulder slightly since Naruto's weight was pulling him down.

"But I don't wanna!" Naruto whined. He poked at Sasuke's glasses. He pouted, his lips puffing slightly. "Let's do something together!"

Sasuke stopped writing and looked at the blonde boy. "And what is it that you'd want to do, Naruto?" he asked, slightly irritated.

"Oh! Let's go eat at Ichiraku Ramen!"

"Naruto . . . I meant something productive," Sasuke said as he lifted his glasses to adjust them on the bridge of his nose.

"That is productive!" Sasuke laughed. He shook Naruto off of him and continued the last of his homework. He paused, looking at Naruto as he was lying on the couch, lying awkwardly from boredom. He looked at Naruto's unanswered homework.

"You haven't done a damn thing, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled at the dummy. Naruto grunted and sat up quickly and looked at his homework. He picked up his pen and stared long and hard at the work and hummed.

"I have no idea what to do," Naruto said. Sasuke face-palmed himself. He tsked at Naruto.

"I knew it. You never pay attention to anything!" Sasuke moved closer to the pen-clicking boy and pointed to Naruto's book. "Answer it. Tell me what you don't understand, you dobe."

Naruto nodded and tried to answer the first question but nothing came to mind. He sighed heavily and slammed the pen on the book.

"I don't understand any of it!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and pulled at his roots softly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto. "Well, I'll be honest that not everyone understands things as quickly as I do," he said.

"That's 'cause you're an Uchiha," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke slapped Naruto in the back of his head. "Don't be stupid, even though you're probably past that!—Naruto, I'll _help_ you, okay?" Naruto nodded slowly, he rubbed the back of his head where Sasuke had hit him.

"Okay, so think about it this way. How much ramen do you usually eat in a day?" Sasuke prepared himself for Naruto's answer. Naruto lightened up a bit at the sound of ramen.

"Like . . . about seven bowls," Naruto answered, a bit of drool slipping from the edge of his lip. Sasuke sighed then nodded. He wrote the number on a slip of paper.

"Okay, now multiply that by a week."

"49 bowls of ramen?" Sasuke nodded.

"Now, about how many weeks are in a month?" Sasuke asked.

"5."

"Correct. Now, how many bowls of ramen is that?" Sasuke asked. He actually felt excited. He was tutoring Naruto using simple terms that the boy could understand, he never thought it could be so . . . entertaining.

Naruto wrote down the multiplication. "245 bowls of ramen."

"Correct. You're getting good, Naruto. Now, how many months are in a year?"

"12, duh."

"How many days are in a year?"

"Seriously, Sasuke? I'm not that stupid. 365."

"Multiply that by how many ramen bowls you have in a day," Sasuke told him. he watched as Naruto did the problem on a calculator.

"2555 ramen bowls in a year," Naruto answered. He paused for a second. "Holy crap that's a lot!"

Sasuke nodded and hid his smirk. "Okay, now in 4 years, how many ramen bowls have you eaten?"

Naruto got the calculator and multiplied 2555x4. "10220 ramen bowls in 4 years."

"Great job, Naruto! That's your answer." Sasuke pulled Naruto into a tight hug and patted his back. Sasuke didn't know why, but teaching Naruto felt adorable.

Naruto shook off the hug slightly but wanted another one. He felt good . . . that he was getting praised by Sasuke. Naruto recorded his answer in the book. He sighed.

"So do you understand it now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Now I've got 25 other questions to answer." Naruto pinned his hair back and took a deep breath. "You better believe that I'll finish this!"

"Naruto, we've got all night," Sasuke said as he sat closer to Naruto and watched him try to solve problems on his own, some in which he needed Sasuke's help, in which Sasuke gladly helped him.


End file.
